Hay errores que besan bien
by Lover of the incest
Summary: Él se enamoró. Ella lo rechazó. Pero Max Thunderman no se rinde tan fácilmente. Él va a conquistarla, cueste lo que le cueste. No le importa lo que diga la gente, al fin y al cabo, amor es amor. Y, aunque su enamorada sea su hermana gemela, también ella es su ALMA gemela. Advertencias: Algunas malas palabras. Incesto. No leas si no te gusta.
1. ¿Le digo o no le digo? - Parte I

¿Le digo o no le digo? - Parte I

"¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!"

"Si, ya lo sabemos Hank, ¡niños ya nos vamos!" grita Barb. Llegan los 4 hijos, agarran las maletas, las ponen en la Thunder-Van y parten a su destino...que es el medio de un bosque donde no hay gente.

"¿es en serio?¿vamos a dormir aquí?" pregunta Fiby asqueada.

-Si, oh ¡Nora!¡No puedes quemar árboles! Tu nos vas a ayudar a encender la fogata de noche" le grita su madre y ella sonríe y vuelve "Max, Fiby, ustedes dos dormirán en la carpa más grande junto con Nora y Billy, tranquilos, hay suficiente espacio y cada uno tiene su propio saco de dormir" le dice a los 4 chicos, los dos mas chicos sonríen y van corriendo a la carpa, los gemelos por otro lado se quedan quejándose y preguntando por otra carpa "¡basta!¡Por favor, tienen 16 años, no tienen 9 u 11 como Nora y Billy! Compórtense, ahora, dejen sus cosas en la carpa ¡sin pelearse! Y luego vayan a...a hacer algo lejos de aquí, Hank y yo vamos a ordenar todo aquí, llévense a Nora y Billy.

"Si mama" dicen los dos arrastrando las palabras y de mala gana arreglan todo, la carpa era mas grande por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera, se arreglaron para elegir un lugar donde entrara todo y no quedaran muy apretados (la carpa vacía era grande pero muy justa con las cosas dentro), los cuatro sacos de dormir estaban uno al lado del otro, eran suficientemente grandes como para una persona y un bebe de dos años (obvio no hay ningún bebe es solo un ejemplo).

(Salto de tiempo: 3 días después).

Narra Fiby:

Max había estado algo apartado estos últimos días, mas que nada de mi, no se que le pasa, bueno, no me tiene que importar ¿o si? Ay no lo se, debería importarme porque, somos hermanos, Pero te pelea todo el tiempo me dice esa voz negativa en mi cabeza. Me siento mal por él, no se que le pasa, de echo NADIE sabe NUNCA que le pasa a Max. ¿será que la chica que le gusta lo rechazo? Ojala que sea eso no soportaría verlo con otra...digo porque...porque...ok no se porque pero no me gusta verlo triste (ni con otra), o sea es mi hermano.

Narra Max:

No puedo creer esto ¿realmente?¿en serio me esta pasando a mi?¿Dios, es por todas las bromas que le hice que te vengas de mi de esta forma tan cruel?¿Por haber puesto mi gorra roja con sus blusas blancas?¿Por arruinarle la foto del anuario escolar?¿O es por no querer ser un héroe como el resto de la familia? Bueno, sea por la razón que sea ¡Odio a Dios! ¿No pudo castigarme de otra forma? Creo que sería mejor si me hubiese castigado haciendo que me gusten los hombres, ¡pero NO! Dios es tan cruel que ¿adivinan quien hizo que me guste? Fiby, si, ¡Fiby! Ya lo comprobé todo, TODO, y si, me gusta mi hermana ¡y a demás gemela! Aunque seamos gemelos o no, no cambia el echo de que me gusta mi hermana. Estos últimos días me e alejado de ella (y un poco de los demás) para no cometer la semejante locura de tocarla o decir cosas que no debería o algo así y eso sería malo, y no malo en el sentido bueno de los malos, malo en todos los sentidos. Dios, la crueldad de este castigo es mucho mayor que cualquier otro, en realidad no es culpa de Dios semejante barbaridad, realmente el ciego no es el amor, el ciego es cupido, que parece que dispara sus flechas al azar, haciendo que las personas se enamoren de quien no deben. ¿Porque ...? Mierda ya parezco una novela de Shakespeare ¡demasiadas clases de literatura!

Ya todos estaban dormidos, eran las 12:07, entonces Max comenzó a tener un sueño extraño, pero que le gustaba.

Max se levantaba y salía de su saco de dormir, esquivando los demás (aún así sin querer pisó a Nora la cual se despertó), llego hasta el saco de su hermana, lo abrió, se metió dentro y la abrazó. Fiby sintió algo pesad sobre ella, cuando abrió los ojos se asustó al ver el rostro de su hermano, durmiendo como si nada.

"¿Max?¿estás dormido?" le pregunta ella con algo de sueño. Él no responde, solo le agarra la nuca con la mano izquierda y la besa. Fiby está tan sorprendida que no reacciona y cuando Nora los ve abre los ojos tan grandes que no le caben en la cara "no, no, Max, salí, Max" Fiby intenta apartarlo pero el busca sus labios hasta que Nora para ayudar a Fiby (que se seguía quejando) le lanza un rayo láser a Max en la espalda.

"¡Ay! ¿Nora porque hiciste eso?"

"¿Max como vas a venir a besarme así en el medio de la noche?" le pregunta Fiby antes de que Nora pregunte porque se besaban.

"¿Yo? Mira si te voy a venir a besar, si sos mi hermana, ni siquiera se como llegue hasta tu saco" dice con mucho sueño mientras se levanta y vuelve a su cama.

"Si claro, hazte el sonámbulo y ven a mitad de la noche a besarme" se queja Fiby. ¿es verdad?¿la besó? Él no se dio cuenta, ¿que habrá sentido Fiby? Seguramente mucho enojo por lo que demostró.

(Salto de tiempo: Dos días después)

Narra Max.

Bien, supongo que tengo que hablarle, no quiero que se enoje conmigo o algo así...y tampoco quiero que mamá siga tratándome como si fuese un bebe.

Ya busque por todos lados, solo me falta la thunder-van y si no esta ahí, bueno, me rindo, ya sabré donde estaba cuando vuelva, ¿pero y si se perdió?¿que pasa si la atacó una jauría de lobos hambrientos? O peor ¡¿Y si Hank se la comió?! Ah no que alivio Pienso cuando la veo dentro de la thunder-van, un momento ¿está llorando? Si, ay no, Fiby no puede llorar, no quiero verla llorar.

Entro y cierro la parte trasera (que es por donde entré), me acerco lentamente.

"Max, por favor dejame sola."

"No, ¿que te pasa Fibs?" le pregunto con voz tranquila" ¿es porque te...te bese? Porque si es eso te juro que estaba sonámbulo, no fue mi intención, si quieres hago el juramento de los Thunder-gemelos...

"No, Max, no es eso, es que..." rompe a llorar de nuevo. La abrazo y ella a mi.

"No me digas si no quieres, esta bien, solo, no llores más, no quiero verte llorar, no me gusta" le confieso, ella me abraza mas fuerte aún, ¿será que le puedo decir ahora?¿se lo confieso? Tengo que hacerlo alguna vez, ya es hora de que le diga, no puedo guardar el secreto por siempre, no puedo vivir a su lado pero sin tenerla, lo se, es algo que está sumamente mal, y también que si se lo digo tal vez no me hable durante, ¿cuanto?¿dos?¿tres meses tal vez?¿un poco mas? Bueno, como sea, voy a ser lo suficientemente valiente como para confesarle mi amor a pesar de que el 90% de las respuestas de su parte sean negativas, el 9,99999999% que lo acepte y haga como si no le hubiese dicho nada y un 0,00000001% de que me corresponda. No se como pasó que me enamore de ella, fue como cuando te duermes, no te das cuenta de que lo hiciste hasta que...bueno hasta que te das cuenta. En fin, ¿se lo digo, o no se lo digo?¡¿se lo digo o no?! Mierda, y pensar que una simple decisión puede cambiarte la vida, la tuya y la de otros, como sea, esta es la pregunta del año, ¿le digo que la veo como algo más que una hermana, o sigo guardando el secreto solo para mi?

Hola, bueno, quiero que ustedes decidan si quieren que le diga o no, dejenme en los comentarios su opinion (pero sin insultos si es posible). Espero que les haya gustado mucho muy.

Bueno, hasta el siguiente cap. Si es que quieren que la siga.


	2. ¿Le digo o no le digo? - Parte II

¿Le digo o no le digo? - Parte II

...esta es la pregunta del año, ¿le digo que la veo como algo más que una hermana, o sigo guardando el secreto solo para mi? Creo que mejor no, si le digo, bueno, me sacaré un peso (gran peso) de encima pero, no quiero que deje de hablarme. Prefiero esperar, y decirle en el momento adecuado, no ahora que esta llorando porque su (ahora EX) novio la dejo. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? No lo se, es bueno porque...bueno, porque ya no soportaba verlos juntos, y besarse, y abrazarse y que él haga todo lo que yo no puedo, pero, es malo porque ella de verdad lo quería, ¡ash! No creo que sea el momento de decirle, esta muy afectada ahora, si hace como una hora y media que esta llorando, CREO.

¡Lo odio! Odio no saber que hacer, muero por decirle pero tengo miedo, ¡Ya se! ¿que tal una indirecta? Oh si, soy un genio, lo se, ¿pero que le digo? Ya que, solo, voy a consolarla y, bueno, indirectamente le mando indirectas que no sean directas, ¿espera que?.

"Fiby, por favor, ya, no llores, en serio, te quiero demasiado como para verte sufrir"

"Creí que me odiabas" ¡¿que ella creía que yo que?!

"No, Fiby, yo no te odio, ¿que clase de idiota podría odiarte? Si alguien te odia, seguramente esta ciego y no ve lo hermosa que eres" le digo, en serio, ¿como alguien podría odiarla? Con lo bella que ella es.

"¿En serio crees que soy linda?" Oh, mierda, ¿y ahora que hago? Ok, solo, ay no lo se.

"Claro que lo eres, eres bellísima, en serio" le digo, seguramente se lo tome como un cumplido de parte de su (hermoso y sensual) hermano, como odio esa palabra, hermano, la detesto, ojala pudiera arrancarme el ADN de mi cuerpo, por desgracia no puedo.

"Gracias, es que él dijo que yo soy muy fea, y que por eso me dejo, por una chica mas linda" llora un poco mas, Dios, ¿porque la haces sufrir tanto? Ella no se lo merece, ella es solo un ángel que se cayó del cielo, o sea, ya con el golpe de caída tiene suficiente ¿o no?. Me estoy dando cuenta de que me estoy volviendo muy...meloso.

"¡¿como es que ese idiota te dijo que eres fea?! Mira, te prometo que cuando volvamos a clases lo golpearé" le digo muy enojado, ¡ese maldito hijo de puta! no solo le rompe el corazón ¡también le dice que no es linda! Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que es mas bella que una sirena, aunque, sin cola claro está.

"¡Max! No, no lo golpees, yo lo quiero..."

"No, fiby tu no lo quieres, tu CREES que lo quieres, pero en verdad lo odias, él te dijo fea, así que se merece un buen golpe en la nariz ... y que llenemos su casa de papel higiénico" ella ríe, ay, que linda es su sonrisa. Pasa una media hora mas o menos y tenemos que ir a merendar (Fiby no quiso almorzar y yo me quede con ella) y ninguno de los dos tiene ganas así que nos quedamos en la camioneta, ella es feliz, y por eso yo soy feliz. Con una mínima sonrisa hace que una tormenta de tiburones asesinos se convierta en un arco-iris con unicornios, ok eso sonó un poco homosexual.

(Salto de tiempo: el lunes de vuelta en la escuela)

Narra Fiby:

Ay, que lindo es Max, me regaló una pulsera de plata para la que yo estaba ahorrando desde hacía meses, es tan tierno, creo que voy a empezar a llorar mas seguido jaja. A demás, me hizo ver la verdad, abrir mis ojos, hizo que no me doliera tanto, de echo hizo que sea como una persona X, y no, no hablo de X como en X-Men, hablo de una persona casi inexistente, o sea, hizo que lo borre de mi memoria en cuestión de días, ¡¿me habrá lavado el cerebro?!.

"¡¿pero que carajo te pasa Thunderman?!" grita alguien, y ese alguien tiene nombre: Maldita-rata-inmunda-que-hace-llorar-a-chicas-inocentes-y-buenas-y-que-a-demás-no-se-baña o para abreviar, ex-novio. Cuando miro veo que él esta tirado en el piso con la nariz sangrando y Max de pie frente a él con el puño cerrado y con su cara de enojado, pero no la tierna, la de muy, muy, pero muy enojado enserio.

"No vuelvas a hacer llorar a Fiby porque saldrás con algo más que la nariz rota" le advierte y lo deja tirado en el suelo, viene a donde yo estoy y me sonríe.

"¿Max pero que mierda te pasa?" él borra su sonrisa y yo voy, aún en shock, hasta donde está mi ex, "¿estás b...?" no me deja terminar de hablar.

"¡Aléjate de mi! No te me acerques" se aleja como puede arrastrándose en el suelo, ja, adiós a la preocupación que tenía por ti. Me doy vuelta y vuelvo con Max, él tenía razón, mi novio era un idiota, bueno, aún lo es.

"Max, gracias de nuevo por la pulsera" ¿para que hablar de el puñetazo que le dio? Mejor hablar de otra cosa para que entienda que no me importa que se este muriendo desangrado, mi gemelo sonríe, aw, que linda sonrisa.

(En la casa):

"¿Max porque golpeaste al novio de Fiby? Estás castigado, no mas teléfono, ni televisión " ups, creo que olvide decirle a mamá que no es mas mi novio, bueno, detalles, detalles.

"Pero mamá, se lo merecía, y no es mas mi novio" defiendo a Max, no voy a dejar que lo castiguen.

"¿ay terminaron?" me pregunta " ay hija, lo siento mucho" me abraza y yo también, aunque sin ganas "pero eso no quita que lo haya goleado".

"Por favor ma, lo hizo para defenderme, por favor, no lo castigues" le ruego, ella o piensa unos segundos hasta que finalmente asiente con la cabeza y yo la abrazo con ganas esta vez "¡gracias, gracias, gracias!"

(Unas horas mas tarde)

Narra Max:

¡Me defendió!¡Me defendió! No se porque siento una gran emoción por algo como eso, pero es que siento que me quiere, aunque no sea como yo quiero que me quiera, tal vez si esta enamorada de mi pero tiene miedo, ¡Exacto! Es como con Cassandra, recuerdo que coqueteábamos ignorándonos siempre.

Puedo hacerlo ahora que esta sola en la cocina, tengo que dejar de estar '¿Y si tal cosa...?' he dscubierto que es mejor 'hablas ahora o callar para siempre' y si callas para siempre quiere decir que cada vez que tenga oportunidad por miedo no hablaré. Voy a la cocina (que es donde ella está).

"¡Max!" grita de un pequeño susto que le di parándome detrás de ella, estamos tan cerca, ¡bésame Fiby! pienso a gritos "¿que estás haciendo?" se aleja de mi con los ojos muy abiertos pero sonriendo, que linda sonrisa...¡concéntrate! Vuelvo a pararme detrás de ella, dejándola entre el refrigerador y yo, cuando lo cierra y se da vuelta y quedamos de nuevo muy cerca.

"Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho, aunque despierto"

N/A:

Hola! Si, se que tarde bastante (aunque hay algunos que tardan hasta mas de 3 meses, y dejan a sus lectores tirados * **empieza a llorar*** y no suben la maldita historiajajjaj **Llora a cántaros**.

Ok, ok ya me calmé, y bueno pues, soy tan mala que la dejé ahí muajajjajaja ahora soy una villana!

El mejor de los villanos: Ammm...eso no te convierte en villana... **Lloro de nuevo**

Ok, dejen sus opiniones de la historia, gracias a los comentarios de la parte anterior :)

¡Besos con sabor a lo que mas te guste!

(Realmente quería que fuera mas largo, pero en serio, soy tan floja que ni para eso me da)


End file.
